Vorhees
by PekkasandBJ
Summary: Naga believes that Lucina may require help, and so she summoned Jason Vorhees, mentally linking herself to him to act as his 'mother'. Ylissetol is not ready for the unkillable revenant. WARNING: Sexual Content, Violence, Language, Gore. Yes, Jason will end up dating someone.
1. Chapter 1

**Jason here is gonna be MKX Jason, being both Unstoppable and Slasher variatiuons. He has a chain around his neck and has his machete. I might give him Relentless later.**

Naga was not a god as the people so believed. She made mistakes and rethought the ways in which she accomplished tasks.

This was one of those occasions. She thought that Lucina and her friends could use some help.

So Naga looked through all the dimensions she could reach and chose the perfect person to aid in Lucina's quest to save the world.

As was the norm with her subjects, she made his appearance, his body was already dreamy, the pinnacle of handsomeness and dropped him in the middle of Southtown, to make sure he met up with Chrom.

Naga also made some modifications to his mind, so he had a direct link to her telepathically, because he needed a link to his 'Mother' to survive.

 **Intense scene change intenifies...**

Jason woke up in his traditional manner, by sitting up very suddenly. The field he was in was not Crystal Lake or anywhere near it.

' _Jason, my sweet boy, don't be worried. Mother is still here.'_ His mother's voice was soothing in his ear. He stood up and looked around.

The field he was in was lush and quiet, nothing here bar Jason himself.

 _'Jason, we best go find someone. Sitting here all alone is no good.'_ His mother's voice echoed within his head. Jason nodded, and wandered in a random direction, taking long strides as to minimize the time needed.

After a minute or two of walking, a building, constructed from wood, thatch and stone, came into Jason's view, and he perked up as he walked faster toward it. It took another minute to reach it.

As Jason neared, he heard screams and shouts of help. Immediately, he pulled out his machete and ran as fast as he could.

' _Jason, there are very bad people here! They must be punished for hurting people!'_ His mother's voice hissed in his ear.

He spotted a man with axe grab an old man, yelling to him about 'handin' over his coin'. Jason held his machete over his head and threw it with enough might for it to pierce the axe-man's skull and carry him a few feet.

The old man shouted and fell backwards, looking at Jason as he grabbed his machete out of the man's skull. He stood up.

"Please, they took everyone else to the southern edge of the village. You must help them!" He yelled as tears filled his eyes. Jason nodded and took off in a sprint toward the southern edge.

 **Shepherd's POV...**

Frederick stabbed through another brigand as he charged past on his horse.

The new woman they found along the way, white hair and a rather voluptuous body, easily discernible in a crowd, showed an affinity for tactics beyond what seemed natural. Her story of amnesia was very suspicious and full of holes.

He would have to watch her carefully, she might be a Plegian assassin just waiting to get a chance at Chrom.

' _Milord is too trusting.'_ Frederick thought, a stern look overtaking his face.

Frederick stopped, observing a massive man fighting the brigand leader, and winning quite decisively.

He watched the massive man deflect a blow, the raw strength behind it made the brigand spin on his feet, and grab the man's head before he crushed his head beneath his hand.

Frederick stared in amazement. The man turned to face them, an eerie white mask covered the man's features, and he felt a spike of fear jolt up his back, before he straightened himself.

The final brigand fell to Chrom's sword, so Frederick led his horse to Chrom.

"Milord, there was a brigand leader, but someone else already killed him." Frederick stated.

"Oh? Then we should meet them and thank them." Chrom looked around, eyes landing on the hulk of a man, standing over the dead leader.

 **Jason's POV...**

Jason stood over the dead man, his mother congratulating him.

' _Jason, my sweet boy. You have done well to punish the bad people. But there are some good people here as well, and you will meet them now.'_ His mother's voice echeoed in Jason's head as he looked around, eyes landing on a group of people.

A very small girl, one very mature and bad-looking girl, a blue-haired man with a tattoo on his shoulder, and a blue man on a horse.

Jason turned to face them, and stomped over to them.

"Thank you for your help, stranger. Might I ask your name?" The blue-haired man asked. Jason stared at him intently until he shifted in place. The blue man, now off his horse, stepped up to Jason.

"Milord asked you a question, the least you could do is answer." He asked. Jason stared at him.

 _"I want you to answer Jason. These are good people."_ His mother stated. Jason was about to try to speak, until he saw the white-haired girl look around wildly.

"What's the matter Robin?" The blue-haired man asked. Robin stopped looking around.

"None of you heard that voice?" She asked. Everyone except Jason looked at each other. Jason stared at the white-haired girl.

" _Can you hear me, child?"_ His mother asked. The girl jumped.

"There it is again!" She turned to stare at Jason. "Is that you?"

Jason nodded. Everyone looked at him and Robin.

" _Tell them his name is Jason, and that he's a friend."_ His mother stated. The white-haired girl turned to face the others.

"His name is Jason, and he's a friend of ours." She repeated. Everyone had a confused look but seemed to accept it.

"An odd but unique introduction, my name is Chrom." Chrom began. He pointed at the small girl. "She is Lissa." Then to the man in blue. "He is Frederick."

"And I'm Robin, though Chrom already said it." Robin shrugged.

"You may want to wipe the blood from your hand, and your side. It's unsettling." Lissa said. Jason looked down at his side, noticing an axe wound. He touched it roughly in surprise, causing it to reopen. Lissa gasped and took out a very long stick, waving it in Jason's direction.

The wound immediately closed. Jason rubbed his side in wonder, before looking at Lissa and nodding.

"No problem, though you seemed surprised at it being there. Did you really not notice?" Lissa questioned as she inspected Jason's sides, just in case. Jason nodded, and Lissa looked up at him in wonder.

"Wow, you're pretty tough, it looked pretty deep." She moved away from Jason. "Be more careful, okay?" Jason nodded.

An old man, the one Jason saw before, ran up to Chrom and bowed.

"Thank you, milord. We are but simple folk, but we must repay your kindness with a feast!" The old man gotn up from bowing,

"Thanks, but we must be going back to Ylissetol." Chrom reassured.

"What!" Lissa shouted. "But, it's getting dark!"

"Duty waits for no-one milady." Frederick answered.

Chrom started walking away from the village toward a forest. Lissa huffed and crossed her arms, sulkily following Chrom. Frederick dutifully followed.

Robin looked up at Jason.

Jason looked down at Robin.

Silently, they followed after.


	2. Chapter 2

**Edboy4926: Someone will die, but I will keep Emmeryn alive.**

 **Why? Because Emmeryn is an amazing character.**

Jason followed the group as they wandered through the forest toward Ylisstol.

"Chrom, it's dark and all the bugs are out!" Lissa growled, before she started coughing. "Ugh, wun goch in muh mouf!"

Jason poked Lissa on the back hard enough to push her, causing the bug to dislodge from her throat. She coughed once more and turned to Jason.

"Thanks." Lissa wiped her mouth.

"We should set up camp. We'll get some rest and continue in the morning." Chrom stated, pointing at a clearing in the forest.

Jason silently walked over to a tree, reached up and ripped off a few branches, a loud snapping sound echoing through the forest.

"Uhh..." Everyone watched as Jason began making a fire.

"I'll go hunt some animals." Chrom began to walk into the forest. Jason walked up to Chrom and handed him his machete. "Uh, thanks."

Jason went back to making a fire.

Frederick began carving up logs on the ground for seats.

Robin and Lissa looked at each other.

"Uh, what do we do?" Robin asked. Lissa shrugged.

Jason finished the fire, placing some sticks on it to make it bigger.

Robin and Lissa awkwardly shifted next to the fire, feeling a little useless.

Jason sat beside the fire, staring into it, his mask shining in the light.

Frederick handed Jason, Robin and Lissa a log to sit on. Jason sat and still stared at the fire.

Lissa and Robin sat next to each other, with Robin next to Jason.

"Jason?" Lissa asked. Jason faced her, and she felt a shiver go down her spine. "Why do you wear that creepy mask?"

" _It was a gift from a friend, and I don't like my face, or people seeing it."_ Jason's mothers voice said in his head, Robin relaying it to Lissa.

"Why, what's wrong with your face?" Lissa asked.

' _I'm disfigured. I look horrifying."_ Robin relayed to Lissa again. Lissa gasped.

"No way! I'm so sorry for you." Lissa smiled at Jason, though the smile wasn't as happy as she intended. Jason nodded and went back to staring at the fire.

The camp was silent, until Chrom entered the camp, carrying a dead bear over his back, and throwing Jason his machete, dripping with fresh blood.

"Thanks for your weapon, Jason. It cut the bear like butter. " Chrom explained as he dropped the bear.

Jason nodded.

Robin, Frederick and Chrom set to skinning and chopping up the bear. Jason waited beside Lissa, rubbing his machete against his log seat to remove the blood.

Finally, Frederick cut the bear into chunks, handing a few slices off to everyone else. Everyone let it roast over the fire for a couple minutes, before grabbing their respective plates.

Jason grabbed the plate, watching everyone else eat, then looking down at his own plate. He tilted his head, before he quickly stood up and turned around. He lifted up his mask, shoving the whole piece into his mouth, and placing his mask back over his face.

Small droplets of fat hung to his chin, so he flicked them away as he chomped through the thick meat.

Jason couldn't remember the last time he ate, so the meal was appetizing.

Everyone seemed surprised to see the meat gone so quickly.

"Hungry, Jason?" Chrom joked.

Chrom and Robin finished their pieces, with Frederick and Lissa barely touching their food. Chrom turned to them.

"Not so hungry, Lissa?" He asked, Lissa huffed.

"I am, but I'd rather not eat something that smells like old boots!" She cried. Jason tilted his head.

 _'Where I am from, people starved in the streets without aid. They would do anything to eat anything, some going so far as to eat their excrement.'_ His mother hissed. Robin relayed to everyone, who all looked at him.

Jason stared into the fire.

"Is that true Jason? Where are you from?" Chrom asked.

' _I am from a small city named Green Lake, named after the massive lake nearby. The lake was filled with fish, enough to feed everyone and have some left over for trade. The rich got to it quickly, strangling all the fish to themselves. You had to pay for them, but everyone had a job and could do so. Then, the lake ran out of fish. Prices shot up, food became a luxury.'_ His mother explained, Robin relaying. The group's mood dropped. Jason was impressed at his mother story-telling ability.

Chrom went to say something, but slurping and swallowing made him turn his head to Frederick and Lissa, who had eaten their portion in record time. Frederick seemed a little queasy, but he also seemed resolute. He snickered.

"That removed the smell real quick, huh Lissa?" Chrom chuckled. Lissa huffed and crossed her arms, turning away. Frederick looked away.

"I have a question, Jason." Frederick said after a few moments of silence. Jason turned to stare at him. "We found Robin in a field. She claims to have no memory. Yet, not 10 minutes later, we find you. And the two of you can communicate without any others knowing what you say."

"What are you saying, Frederick?" Robin asked, glaring at him. Frederick alternated glaring between Jason and Robin.

"I think the two of you are more than you say." Frederick stated bluntly. Jason tilted his head.

"Frederick..." Chrom sighed. "The two of them may have suspicions about them, but they also fought for us. Robin is our tactician for now, and Jason is another fighter for us. If they sought our death, they could've fought against us with the bandits, or killed us as we walked. They may be suspicious of previous interactions, but they've done the contrary of wanting our death."

Frederick remained resolute. However, he diverted his gaze elsewhere.

"I'm not asking you to trust them. I'm asking you to trust me." Chrom finished. Frederick was silent, then he grunted in affirmation, though his steely gaze never left the trees.

"Thank you Chrom. Although, he does have a point, if a jumpy one. All this could just be a long-winded ruse to kill you." Robin mused. Chrom shook his head.

"My gut says you are truthful, and I trust it." Chrom replied. Robin's cheeks darkened slightly, but she smiled and nodded. Jason nodded as well.

The mood was soured by the confrontation, until Lissa yawned. Then, Robin did the same.

"It must be time to sleep, then." Chrom rubbed his eyes. "We have tents in our pack, let's set them up."

Everyone bar Frederick, who kept watch closely, set to pitching up the tents.

Jason had his and Robin's up in record time. He even fashioned a crude pillow from some extra cloth and leaves for stuffing for Robin, who accepted it with surprise.

Chrom took a bit longer, but had his up and ready soon enough.

Lissa tried her best, but wasn't moving fast enough for Jason, who lent her a hand, much to her chagrin. Her grumbling of not being delicate kept on until she slept.

Frederick volunteered for watch, of which there were no rebuttals. He remained seated in place.

Chrom and Lissa went to their tents, while Jason and Robin squeezed into theirs.

It was tight, because of Jasons' size and Robins' maturity, so it took a second for them to find comfortable room.

Eventually, they both drifted off.

 **I had intended for this to include Risen, but I decided on just character interaction.**


End file.
